sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Spells
Bard: * Hypnotism (1) * Glamer (2) * Invoke the Cerulean Sign (3) * Dimension Door (4) * Rainbow_Dweomer (4) * Hallucinatory_Terrain (5) * Mass_Hideous_Laughter (5) * Mislead (5) * Otto's_Irresistible_Dance (6) Ranger: * Faerie_Fire (1) * Avoid Planar Effects (2) * Invoke the Cerulean Sign (2) * Fang of Balance (2) * Fang of Balance, Greater (4) Paladin: * Invoke the Cerulean Sign (3) Druid/Spirit Shaman: * Faerie_Fire (1) * Avoid Planar Effects (2) * Invoke the Cerulean Sign (2) * Swarm Curse (2) * Stygian Ice Storm (7) * Fang of Balance (2) * Fang of Balance, Greater (5) * Halo Of Sand (4) Wizard/Sorcerer: * Hypnotism (1) * Negative Energy Ray (1) * Shelgarns Persistent Blade (1) * Blood Bridge (2) * Glamer (2) * Swarm Curse (2) * Avoid Planar Effects (3) * Dread Word (3) * Negative Energy Burst (3) * Invoke the Cerulean Sign (3) * Dimension Door (4) * Rainbow_Dweomer (4) * Freezing Fog (5) * Hallucinatory_Terrain (5) * Mass_Hideous_Laughter (5) * Mestil's Acid Sheath (5) * Mislead (6) * Ice_Simulacrum (7) * Great Thunderclap (7) * Stygian Ice Storm (7) * Gutwrench (8) * Mechanus Cannon (8) * Otto's_Irresistible_Dance (8) * Scintillating_Pattern (8) * Black Blade of Disaster (9) Cleric/Favored Soul: * Demonflesh (1) * Avoid Planar Effects (2) * Ghaele Ray (2) * Heavenly Lightning (3) * Hellfire (3) * Planar Call (5) * Heavenly Lightning Storm (7) * Dragon Ally (7) * Hellfire Storm (7) * Storm of Shards (7) * Wretched Blight (7) * Scintillating_Pattern (8, Entropy) Warlock: * Deafening Roar (Least) * Baleful Polymorph (Lesser) * Baleful Geas (Greater) * Dark Discorporation (Dark) Psion: * Psionic Power List Changes to existing Spells The following spells now allow sneak attacks: * Acid Splash * Touch of Fatigue * Shocking Grasp * Lesser Orb of (all) * Negative Energy Ray * Ray of Frost * Touch of Idiocy * Combust * Scorching Ray * Melf's Acid Arrow * Vampiric Touch * Orb of (all) * Disintegrate * Polar Ray * Healing Sting * Death Knell * Poison (spell) * Slay Living * Inflict Wounds (all) * Infestation of Maggots For more informations about sneak attacks on spells, see here. The following summoning spells have been improved: * Animate Dead, Create Undead and Create Greater Undead (Duration to 1 hour/level) * Shadow Conjuration, Greater Shadow Conjuration and Shades. * Summon Creature I-IX and Gate. The following spells have been changed to work with different Creatures or Creature Weapons: * Flame Weapon * Magic Fang * Greater Magic Fang * Enlarge Person * Reduce Person * Storm Avatar * Nature's Avatar The following spells have been fixed or rebalanced: * Bestow Curse * Blades of Flame * Bodak's Glare * Castigate * Curse of Impending Blades * Divine Power * Dominate Person * Extract Water Elemental * Foundation of Stone * Hold Monster * Hold Person * Holy Sword * Ironbody * Living Undeath * Stonebody * Tensers Transformation * Turtle Shell * Wall Of Dispel Magic * Wall of Greater Dispel Magic * Word of Changing The following spells have been disabled: * Shadow Simulacrum * Glass Doppelganger The following spells do not work with Creature Weapons: * Bless Weapon * Holy Sword